


Third wheel.

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Good Lotor, Langst, M/M, Omega Lance, alpha shiro, english is a bitch ok, i'm sorry ok??, just a little nsfw scene, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: It was Lance's fault falling so hard for them.Or, Lance tries to help his friends.





	1. Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, english is my second tongue. So, if you see any mistakes, please tell me on the comments!~

Keith and Shiro, both alphas, were in relationship. It wasn’t common for alphas to date other alpha, since it was really problematic, but it wasn’t weird or frowned upon.

When Lance heard the news, he didn’t know how to feel. They were his friends, so he was obviously happy. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little... Sad? Jealous? It was not secret for anyone he had a crush on Shiro. He was like, the perfect alpha. He was kind, sweet, strong and an awesome human being. But of course, it was also obvious that Shiro was totally, completely in love with Keith and Keith with him.

To be honest, they were perfect for each other. They were beautiful, and saw each other with so much love and tenderness that made him want to cry.

Lance was happy for them. He really was. After all the things Keith and Shiro went through, they deserved this. That’s why he decided to back off, and made clear he didn’t hold feelings for Shiro anymore (even though he did).

But things couldn’t be so simple.

Their relationship was pure bliss for the first few months. But it was a matter of time before their dynamics remind them why alpha/alpha relationships were so complicated.

Instead of the soft words they used to whispered to each other, there was now only yelling and rude words. It was awful, and it was hurting everyone in the pack.

Lance tried really hard to stay out of it, he really did.But they needed to do something before they did something they regret.

He talked with Shiro and Keith separately, using his omega pheromones to keep them calm. They told him everything. It wasn’t that they didn’t love each other anymore. But they were really strong alphas, and their instincts told them not to submit not even to their own mate. They desired each other so much that they kept trying to make it work. But it only ended up in bigger fights.

Lance could understand this. Alphas like them needed relase, otherwise they would get cranky and really aggresive. But they didn’t have the same tools as they did on earth to help them with such task. And they weren’t any more omegas on the ship apart from Lance.

Wait!

Lance had an idea. It wasn’t a really good idea, but it was something. He went for Shiro and Keith and put them in the same room. He sat in the middle, knowing that his omega smell was strong enough to keep them from fighting ~~(he hoped)~~ Lance took a deep breath. This was to help his friends, right? Nothing wrong with it. And if they rejected him, no hard feelings.

“So, i have an idea that may help with your problem... But you may not like it.”

“What is it Lance?” Shiro asked with a frown.

“Your problems are becuase you can’t mate right being both alphas. Maybe if you... had... You know, an omega to help?”

“What? Are you fukcing serious Lance?” Keith said looking really angry. 

“I know! It’s stupid but just think about it! God, it sounded like a better idea in my head. I know you guys are in a relationship, and of course i respect that and i don’t want to intrude but if you guys don’t relase those stupid alpha hormones something bad might happen!” 

“... I think... It’s worth a shot.”

“But Shiro-!”

“Keith, we don’t have any option, do we?”

They accepted. And Lance was nervous as fuck. They agreed to try it and that very night they invited Lance to their room. He stood there for several minutes in front of their door before knocking. He was the one who offer to help, he couldn’t back down now.

Shiro was the one who opened the door for him. Keith was watching him from the bed with a scowl.

Once inside, he felt himself getting a bit wet from the anticipation and the strong smell of the room. He was going to do it. He was about to do it with two beaufitul and sexy alphas (and one of those alphas was his crush).

_Remember Lance, this isn’t about you. You’re here only to help._

RIght. Yeah. Only to help. _Because you’re such a great frend Lance._

He looked back at Shiro, who gave him a soft smile. Then got closer, grab his waist, and lift him up with no effort and _holy fuck Lance was gone._

He threw him on the bed, and then pulled Keith into a passionate kiss. They looked so hot, that Lance could do nothing more than to stare.

Keith broke the kiss, and without warning, he moved from his place, opened Lance legs and put himself in between. Lance gasp in surprise, not really expecting Keith wanting to be part of the action (well, not with him at least since he didn’t look so eager of the idea of sharing the bed ).  

Keith leans in and breaths in Lance’s scent, moaning. Then Shiro appears on his other side and does the same. He doesn't move or complain, allowing the alphas do whatever they wanted with him showing total submition. Knowing the alphas would like that.

They undressed him slowly. By the moment they took his underwear off, Lance's hole was already dripping with slick. Shiro pushed Keith to a side, and went down on the omega. Lance yelp as he felt shiro's hot tongue around his hole.

And holy fuck Shiro was _pro_. Because Lance was surely moaning and whining now.

“He’s so sweet Keith, you gotta taste him.”Said Shiro in a low voice. 

“Really? Let me try.” Keith pulled Shiro by the hair and kissed him, then licked his lips. “Hmm, you’re right. He’s sweet.”

It was crazy. Lance really couldn’t believe his luck. The alphas were really energetic and passionate. And when they weren’t touching Lance, they were touching and kissing each other. Lance didn’t mind at all, actually loved to watch.

They fucked him so hard and fill him so much he passed out on their bed.

He woke up the next morning with an aching body. But when he saw Shiro and Keith cuddling and sleeping soundly, he knew he made the right decision. Lance felt his heart filled with pride. Yes, he did this. He helped his alphas, he was a useful omega. They were fine now.

* * *

He thought it was only going to be a one time thing, but the moment they started bickering again Lance always found himself sleeping on their bed.

Lance also started hanging out with them more and more. He didn’t fight with keith as much, and if he did, Keith would end up fucking him against a wall. Really, Lance couldn’t complain.

He started spending so much time with them he began to learn what type of things they liked to eat, what made them laugh, what made them angry, about Shiro’s nightmares and how to help him feel better, to recognise when Keith was not angry but actually hurt or sad. All the little things.

Suddenly he was a part of them and they a part of him. Lance noticed a little too late how hard he had fallen not only for Shiro, but Keith as well.

* * *

Some time passed, and Keith’s rut hit, triggering Shiro’s. Lance knew that more than ever he needed to be there for the alphas.

It was a mess to be honest and completely different from the times they were together before. It was more violent, more aggresive. He wasn’t scared, though. He could even say he deeply enjoyed how possesive the alphas were acting with him. But he didn’t enjoy they way Shiro snarl at Keith and the way Keith stare at him.

They weren’t ‘sharing’ as they always did. Lance feared for them for a few moments, wondering if they would fight.

Thankfully, they didn’t. And the rut ended it without more trouble.

It was a matter before Lance’s heat struck. He didn’t doubt asking for the alphas help this time. But to his awful surprised, they refused to help.

“But why? I helped you guys with your rut.”

“Heats are more dangerous. We don’t want to mark you or breed you by accident.”

“I’m on the fucking pill--”

“Lance, enough.” Shiro’s tone was final and Lance couldn’t argue anymore.

He was angry and since he couldn't spend his heat with his alphas he thought it would be a great idea to steal their blankets and made them part of his nest. He spent the most of his time preparing his nest, making it extra big (enough for three) and extra comfortable until he was happy with the result.

Yes, the heat was going to be a little bit rough but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. At least he had something with the alphas smell, to help him to soothe the pain a little.

When the heat was finally over, he went back to training and bonding activities with the team. He was still exhausted, so when they finished he went straight back to his room. Wanting nothing more than to rest on his nest.

But when he arrived, he was surprised by the horrible new that his nest was destroyed. Everything was a mess! Lance felt horrified, who would have done that? Everyone knows nest are the most intimate and sacred thing an omega could have! He hadn't even invite Shiro and Keith to his nest yet!

Lance was not distressed. He was fucking hysterical. His nest, _gone_! Just like that. He felt like crying, all the effort he put in it. Lance obliged himself to breath. He could fix this, yeah, he could make another nest. Bigger and better.

But things got worse. He couldn't find his alphas blankets _anywhere_. He got up, and quickly walked to Shiro’s and Keith’s room. When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed where the clean blankets on their bed. The same ones Lance had picked for his heat.

“Lance, is there something you need?” Keith asked.

“The blankets...” He whispered. 

“Ah, yeah. The castle has been feeling colder than usual these days and we need them. I told Shiro i’d grab them from your room. Hope you don’t mind”

“I-i see... “

“Your room is a mess, by the way.” Keith didn’t like his nest? Was it ugly? “Can’t believe you’re always pestering about not washing my hair enough when your room is like that.”

“Shut it, mullet.” He answered bitterly.

* * *

They were in a new planet on a new mission. They were about to meet the former Galra Prince, Lotor, the new head of the Galra rebellion.

He was so nervous! The guy was important, they needed to have him on their side. So that meant they had to make a good impression. He looked over where Keith and Shiro stood. They were holding hands with a fierce grip. They were nervous too.

He was about to say something to them when the Prince arrived. Lotor was fucking gorgeous. And not only that, he was tall, well built, and an alpha. With every step he gave towards them, he could feel the growing need to show him his neck in submission. Which was totally wrong, _you have two alphas Lance for god sakes._

The meeting went surprisingly well and before they could notice they were already celebrating the union of Voltron force to the Galra movement against Zarkon.

They were so happy that the princess allowed them to stay for the celebration.

Lance was incredibly happy! Finally, some time to rest and have fun with his friends! He quickly looked for the alphas first, finding them already dancing happy and close to each other. He felt happy for them, it was odd to see them so relaxed and having so much fun. He wanted to join them, it’s been a while since he had hang out with them. For some reason, he see them less and less in the castle. 

He tried to get close, but Lotor got in the way.

“May i?” He said, extending his hand to the omega. Lance wanted to say no, but he knew it would be rude to reject the Galra prince like that. 

“Or course!” One dance wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?

They danced, they talked, and they joked. Lance couldn’t believe what a nice and carismatic person the prince was. He ended up drinking in the balcony with him, talking about earth and hearing curious things about the Galra culture.

But then Lotor got to close to him. And Lance saw what was happening.

“I’m sorry but... I’m in a relationship.” He said a little bit embarrased, the prince looked surprised.

“You are? My deepest apologies.. It just... That you do not smell like any alpha and do not bare any marks on you.” 

“We just... Haven’t talked about reciving the mark.”  Lance said. “Excuse me... But you can’t smell them on me?”  Galra nose was suppossed to be really sensitive, how could the prince not notice?

“I can not. It is odd, is your mate by any chance far away from you?” He asked a little concerned when he saw Lance’s confusion.

“No. They are right there.” Said Lance pointing at their direction.

Lotor frowns. “Excuse my rudeness, blue paladin. But is it normal on earth not scenting your mate, or only one of them?” 

“Why do you ask that?” 

“It is just that the Red and Black paladin only smell like each other. Not you. Also, they’ve been together they whole evening displaying affection only to the other. Perphas you do not enjoy physical contact?” What? Was Lotor serious? They even fucked together there was aboslutely no way he didn’t smell like them. He was their mate, right? Right?

Sensing Lance’s distressed Lotor quickly grab his arm a took him to the gardens. He didn't look so well and the celebration was not the appropriate thing for him at the moment.

* * *

After the party, and a long conversation with Lotor (who was only trying to be supportive) Lance started seeing things with different eyes. 

It took some time to Lance to finally realize he wasn’t a part of them. He wasn’t part of that _we._ Everytime they touched, everytime they kissed, Lance was just an spectator. The awful third wheel that was only there to make them feel better and to keep their instincts at bay.

He realised even when they had sex, they were far away from him. They never kissed him on the lips, not even once. And even when they touched him, they kept themselves away from his neck. Being careful of not scenting him. 

No wonder why Hunk or Pidge ever said anything. 

No wonder Lotor thought he was single. 

He wasn’t a part of them. There was no we from the beggining. He completely forgot he was only helping them, and fallen in love with them. 

Lance had only himself to blame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you like this guys. I’ll continue this, maybe. Now, i have a few things to say: 
> 
> \---Keith didn’t mean to destroy Lance’s nest. He just... Never being with an omega before, so he’s not sure how a nest is supposed to look like.  
> \---There’s a reason why Shiro and Keith put a distance between them and Lance. They weren’t just being mean to him.  
> \---English is my second tongue. So, if there's some mistakes please tell me! 
> 
> Also if you want to read more omegaverse stuff here's my tumblr:  
> patt-barton.tumblr.com


	2. The other side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith's side.

Keith was not happy with their new arrangement at first and nobody could blame him. He was possessive, and Shiro was his everything. He wanted Shiro for him and only him, and he wasn't stupid. Everyone knew Lance used to have a crush on Shiro, what if he tried to take him away from him? 

It was not fair. 

But the omega was right. The alpha hormones were getting in the way of his relationship, and it was destroying it. If letting Lance in was what they needed to keep what they had, he was going to welcome him with arms open.

That’s why when Lance arrived to their room and Shiro throw him on the bed, Keith moved towards him and showed interest in the boy, breathing in his scent.

He had to remembered Lance, even when he was annoying sometimes, was not bad. They were friends, and friends helped each other. And right now, Lance was trying to help them get the release they needed to keep functioning as a couple.

Keith was surprised when he didn’t feel jealousy the moment Shiro pushed him aside and went down on Lance. He actually felt himself getting hard by the sight of his partner bringning so much pleasure to the omega. He knew from experience how good Shiro was.

They shared Lance, and never stop touching or kissing each other. Keith felt relieved, he thought that Shiro was going to forget completely about him and focus on Lance. But he didn’t. 

They touched and workship Lance’s body, bringing the boy to edge several time. They fucking so hard they left him breathless, and Keith never felt so good in his life. 

He felt... Like himself again. He could breath, there was none of that alpha-crazed thoughts he had. He no longer had the desire to challenge Shiro, he only wanted to returned to his lover arms. They smiled, and looked over where Lance was sleeping. 

It was thanks to him they could be together again.

* * *

Shiro knew that once wouldn’t be enough. And they end up having Lance as a guest on their bed more and more often. Before he could notice Lance was everywhere they went. It wasn’t Shiro and Keith anymore, it was Shiro, Ketih _and_ Lance. 

He coulnd’t complain. He really enjoyed the omega’s presence. And he could see how much Keith was starting to like him. 

They became really close. Lance even started taking care of them not only as the omega of the pack, but as _their_ omega. It was lovely to see. Shiro felt many times tempeted to scent him, but he never did (and never allowed Keith to do it) because he didn’t want to overstep boundaries. Lance was helping, not... Being on a relationship with them. He was their friend, only that. 

What if it made Lance uncomfortable? He wasn't in a relationship with them, maybe Lance would see it as too much. 

* * *

Their ruts came and it wasn’t pretty. Things got really complicated and if it weren’t for Lance, it would’ve been a fucking disaster. 

The sex was... Different. Shiro and Keith fought over Lance, a thing they never did before. The omega didn’t notice, because the three of them kept hanging out together. But when Lance was gone, things got akward. They couldn’t stop thinking about what happened, and about what probably meant.

Lance’s heat came, and Shiro knew it wasn’t fair, but he rejected Lance. He and Keith really wanted to be there for him. It was a sweet and tempting idea. But after what happened in their ruts, a heat wouldn't be advisable. 

Heats were know to be stronger, and Lance’s normal scent was already strong enough. What if his heat made them fight again? What if Lance woulnd’t be able to stop it this time? Shiro needed to be careful. Even if it hurt him to reject the omega, it was the best for them.

* * *

Things changed, and it wasn’t obvious at first, but they didn’t spend as much time as before with Lance. It was not because they didn’t like him or anything. Keith and Lance were getting along really well lately, and Shiro appreciated him a lot. But there was this unspoken thing the alphas knew it was there but both refuse to acknowledge. 

“We need to talk about this, Keith. We can not keep doing the things we do with him if we are not sure if we want him with us.” Shiro said, finally feeling brave enough to bring the conversation up. 

“Why not? We’re fine the way we are. And he told us it was ok.”

“No, we’re not.  Do you realise how unffair it is to him? We’re not even talking to him right now because we are too trying to figure out whatever this is. And the only times we are with him is to fuck.”

“It sounds awfully wrong when you say it like that.”  He murmured looking uncomfortable. 

“Because it is wrong! You are concerned about this too, i know it. I noticed you started avoiding him. You always avoid people when you have something on your mind. Especially if it’s about them.” He looked tensed. Keith was clearly nervous. “Do you like Lance, Keith?”

“... I don’t know.” He answered in a low voice. “And you? Do you like him?” 

Shiro sighed. “I don’t know, Keith. I don’t know...” 

After that, the alphas decided to keep their distance from Lance until they figured out their problems. Shiro thought it was a bad idea to keep treating Lance as part of them if they weren’t sure about their feelings for him. What if they got his hopes up and they one of them changed their minds about adding the omega to their relationship? It wouldn’t be right. 

They didn't stop their little encounters, though. 

A bad decision, indeed.

* * *

“But what if he rejects us Shiro?! “Ketih said looking angry. “What if he was only doing that. Helping us! He likes you, that’s obvious. But... I don’t know if he wants me like that.”

“Keith--”

“No, you know it’s true. We may get along better now, but the fact that we fucked does not mean anything. Maybe it’s only sexual desire what he feels towards me, not love.” 

“If we never talk about this with him--”

“I’m not ready to talk, Shiro.”

“Keith, please.”

“No! And what if he says yes? But we start fighting over him and we just... Stop loving each other. What if you stop loving me?” And Keith looked so hurt, so scared, that Shiro felt his heart shrink. 

“Keith... I--”

“There you are love birds!” Said Hunk with a big smile, unaware of the tension in the room. “Allure sent me to get you, we’re about to meet prince Lotor and she wants all her paladins to be there!”

“Yes, thank you Hunk, we’ll going.” Shiro offered his hand to Keith, who after a few seconds grab it with a strong grip. 

* * *

The meeting was a success and they were now celebrating.

But that didn’t mean Keith felt better. He was still disturbed by the conversation he had with Shiro earlier. He was full with doubt, and didn't know what to do.

Shiro, noticing the state of his mate, took him to the center of the ball room and then hold one hand, and put the other one on his waist. 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, a little confused. 

“Dancing with you, obviously.”

“Shiro, i hate dancing.”

“No you don’t.”

“Well, i’m not good at dancing.”  
  


“But i am, just follow my lead.”

Keith looked uncomfortable at the beginning, but when the started spinning and Shiro lift him, he couldn't help his giggles. Shiro started laughing too.

They hugged tightly and when they part, Shiro kissed his lips.

"I will never stop loving you, Keith. Ok? "The other alpha nodded. "You want Lance, i want Lance. Him, being part of our relationship won't break us apart. It will only makes us stronger."

"Are you sure?"

"... I'm sure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? What? Is this just a misunderstanding???? lololol 
> 
> It was supposed to be only one chapter, but you guys left me so many nice comments here and on ao3 that i couldn't resist writing more.
> 
> And i was like, "Huh, just one more chapter, right?" wELL I don'T ThIK SO. Yes, there'll be chapter 3. Because this can't end it just like this :v
> 
> In other news, what do you think about this chapter guys? I know, the way Shiro and Keith handle things was not the best, but they aren't bad. Just stupid, lol. Also, i promise you all that Lotor will appear next.


	3. Más drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, finally Hunk and Pidge appears. And some drama happens. Also, a little surprised in the end.

Lance was hurt. But that didn’t mean he was going to stop helping Shiro and Keith. It wasn’t their fault they didn’t return his feelings. It wasn’t their fault Lance thought they were in a relationship. 

He liked to think it was obvious they were a thing. It seemed he misinterpreted the whole situation.

But Lance was fine. He was fine and he could dealt with it. He wasn’t going to turn his back on them. Even if it killed him from the inside.

* * *

 

Hunk knew there was something terrible wrong with his friend. Since they came back from the celebration, Lance had been quiet. Too quite. He thought at first his friend was tired, but then the days passed and he didn’t looked any better. 

He was still smiling and making jokes, but Hunk knew Lance better than anyone and was able to see under his mask. The happiness he had been feeling these days was completely gone, and instead of the bright smile he used to have, a fake one replace it.

It was awful. Hunk didn’t know what to do. He tried to approach the omega several times but always brushed him off or change the subject. 

“What is wrong with him? He was happy a few days ago.” Asked Pidge in concern. 

“I don’t know! He won’t tell me! You know how Lance is, he keeps everything inside until it becomes to much!”

“Yeah... Do you think it may be something related to Shiro and Keith?” Hunk looked at her confused.“ You know, Shiro... Keith... _With_ Lance. Oh my god, Hunk. Please tell me you noticed.”

“That... actually explains a lot.” Pidge groaned. “Well, they stop hanging out with Lance for a while... But Lance didn't seem affected by that.”

“Maybe he was faking it?”

“No, i know him. the happiness was real then. Whatever has Lance acting like this, happened after the party...”

“And what if it’s Lotor’s fault? I saw them together, talking and dancing. They even went to the gardens alone.”Hunk raised an eyebrow.

“How it is that you notice all those things?” 

Pidge smiled. “Let's just say that Rover have many hidden talents.”  

* * *

 

Something was different with Lance, and Shiro was getting really worried. The alpha tried to bring the omega closer, to talk to him more, but every attempted he made end up in failure.

He invited him several times to spend time with him and Keith, but Lance always had something to do. The little times he agreed, he always sat far away from them. Keeping a big distance. 

Lance still appeared at nights. But even when they were having sex, he seemed absent. The alphas became really scared when one night after the finished, Lance simply got up, picked up his things and left. 

“Did we do something wrong?” Asked Keith. 

“I... I think? I don’t know.” 

They stop having sex with him fearing they would make him feel uncomfortable again. And in a desperate attempted make the omega stay they started cuddling with him, making him sleep in the middle. 

Still, no matter how much they tried to make Lance feel like part of them, it was getting harder and harder to reach him. 

* * *

 

Prince Lotor arrived to the castle of Lions to stay for a unknown period of time, and to be honest Lance wasn’t sure how to feel about it. The prince had nothing but good intentions. He was on their side and was their most powerful ally. Lotor had gone to explain them about the Rebel network he built and its branches to offer his full support to Voltron and see how could he be of help. But everytime Lance met his Galra eyes, he remembered their conversation and couldn’t help but bitter.

“Excuse, Blue Paladin?” Lance cursed under his breath. _Great._

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry, but i've been getting the impression that my presence is not welcome by you. Did i do something wrong, by any chance?" 

"What?! No, God, no! You have done nothing wrong, ok? It’s not you.”

“It is perhaps something related to the conversation we held the day of our alliance?” Lance frowned. Oh, so Lotor was right.  “I must tell you, Blue paladin, that it was never my intention to intrude in your personal live.” 

“Nah, dude. It’s ok. I mean, if it weren't for you i would still had the stupid illusion we were something else. Not your fault, really.”

“It is not stupid to hope the ones we love, love us back.” Lance sighed, looking defeated. Honestly? He was tired and confused.

Keith and Shiro had been trying to get his attention and to be beside him all the tme. He was sure Keith even tried to scent him one time. It was... Weird. Before we would’ve feel on the clouds, but now? He was not sure. 

Lance didn't want to fell more for them. That's why no matter how many times he felt tempted to accept their invitations or look for them he never did. He was only trying to protect himself. 

“Would you mind accompanying me for a walk around the castle?” Lotor suddenly asked, trying to distract Lance of his own worrying thoughts. The omega looked at him in disbelief. 

“A walk around the castle?” 

“Well, we could try to go to the nearest planet is you prefer.” A small smile appeared on Lance’s face.

“No, thank you. The castle’s fine.” He said, grabbing Lotor arm. “Ok, pretty boy. Lead the way.”

* * *

 

In a matter of days, Lance went back to his happy-self. Lotor showed to be not only a good diplomant and leader, but a good friend. They became really close, and would often flirt with each other (mostly as a game, Lance liked to think). Whenever they weren’t creating plans to defeat Zarkon’s empire or training, they talked about everything. Lance felt so comfortable with Lotor he told him everything he had been happening with the alpha couple, feeling much lighter after doing it. He would have told Hunk, but he never did because he knew his friend would totally confront Shiro and Keith about their little arrangement and that was the last thing he wanted.

What if they couldn’t form Voltron after that? He prefered to avoid fights and to keep enjoying of this blossoming friendship he and Lotor had.

But the war was inevitable, right? 

The end of the little time of peace they were living came quick and without warning. The Galra attacked in the middle of the night taking them by completely surprise.

The awful sound of the alarm filled the castle and Lance ran through the red halls. Before he could reach the bridge, he was intercepted by a galra soldier. He was shocked, the were inside. Holy fuck they were inside and he didn’t have a weapon or armor to fight back.

He was about to run away, when he noticed the Galra had Pidge with him. She was badly hurt, and seemed to be struggling to breathe. He felt anger grew inside him and with the adrenaline running through his body he ran towards the galra soldier, avoiding to get hit until he got closer enough to knock him down and steal his weapon.

He shot without thinking twice, then lift Pigde in his arms and quickly ran towards the med bay. His friends could defend the castle without him, right now what mattered was her.  

Just before he could arrived to his destiny, more Galra appeared and surround them. He hold Pidge tightly hurting her a little, trying his best to shield her with his body. 

The soldiers lifted their arms and he closed his eyes, waiting with fear to be shot. A bang was heard, and when he opened his eyes, Lotor was all he could see. 

“Are you ok?”  

"Fuck.. _Yes_... Thanks, buddy. " He sighed in relief when he saw all the fallen Galra. "We... We don't have time to waste. Pidge, we need her on the pods." 

Lotor nodded as he took Pidge from Lance’s arms and head to the med bay. He put her on the table, grab a weapon a went back to hall to make sure no Galra attacked them while Lance was preparing the pod. He truly felt grateful for speding tons of hours cleaning the pods with Coran. Once he was finished and Pidge’s vitals stabilize , Lotor approach him and hug him.

He melt at the touch and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation.  

“You did well, Lance...” 

“Thank you... If it weren’t for you, Pidge--”

“She’s ok now, you did good. You have nothing to worry about now... “ The prince said and Lance sighed. The alarm was still on, they weren’t safe yet. They needed to join the battle. But he wanted to stay just like that a little longer. He missed this, he missed having this kind of physical contact. He hugged Lotor back, and gasp when he felt how the prince began to scent him. He shivered, and felt the tears sting in his eyes. The omega couldn't believe this, he was overwhelmed by the alpha's action.

Lance opened his eyes, and through the tears he could see a Galra was pointing his weapon at Lotor's back. He got paled at the sight and his mind went blanck for an instant,  _fuck._  He pulled apart from Lotor as fast as he could and throw him to he ground, taking the fatal blow directed at him without thinking. He fell hard and felt all the air leave his lungs. Someone called his name, but he quickly faded.

* * *

 

When Lance woke up and got out of the pod, Hunk was there to catch him. 

“Lance!” He said with a big smile and tears in his eyes. “You’re awake!” 

“Oh my God! Lance’s awake!” Screamed Pidge, looking much healthier and stronger than before.

“Hey, Pidgeon.”

Hunk and Pidge hug him and nuzzle him for several minutes, refusing to let him go. A few meters from them, everyone else was waiting their turn to get closer to Lance. Once the betas were finished, Allura and Coran were next. Coran hugged him as Allura thanked him for his bravery and patted his head like if he was a little child. When Lance was free, everyone expected Shiro and Keith to be next. But Lotor couldn't wait and took Lance in his arms, kissing his temple. The omega blushed and laughed by the action and just before he could say something, the alphas yanked Lotor away from him. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, huh?!” Keith looked beyond pissed. “That’s our omega!” 

_What._  

“Bullshit!” Oh, God, Lotor looked angry too. “He’s not yours! You barely pay attention to him!”

“We’ve been mating him! He’s ou---”

“You’ve been fucking him!” Said Lotor, interrumpting Shiro.”You both only want him to warm your bed!” 

“That’s not true! We’ve been trying to court him all these time! We want Lance with us!

“Oh, really? You could've fooled me if it weren't by the selfish way you both are acting! Lance is a fucking person, not a hole for you assholes to be fucked!”

“We don’t think of Lance that way! We truly want him and care about him! We would never do anything to hurt him!”

Lotor was still not convinced and draw his claws out. Shiro and Keith growled, baring their teeths. The princess quickly ran towards Lotor’s side, grabbing him by the arm trying to stop the prince from fighting her paladins as Hunk, Pidge and Coran went to stop the other two. Meanwhile, the omega was static in his place seeing the whole scene unfold before his eyes. 

_-“Is... is true what you’re saying?” Lance asked, looking between Keith and Shiro with uncertainty. He looked nervous and about to cry. “Please tell me you’re not lying. Tell me you guys are serious right now because i wouldn’t be able to take it if you’re not. **Jump to chapter 4.**_

_-“Are you guys serious right now?” Said Lance, drawing everyone's attention to him and shocking the alphas by the hostility on his voice. “Oh my God, you guys are serious! No, this is bullshit. You can’t pretend i don’t exist, think only about each other and then claim me as yours. Do you know how fucked up is that?!” **Jump to chapter 5.**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU LIKED THE SURPRISED My BeaUTIful PECADORES????!!?!!! Not only you guys are divided by Lancelot and Shklance, i am too. So i’ll do two endings. Because i can, and because i love lancelot with good lotor and shklance because it’s a clasic. This is the perfect solution for my shipper heart (and for my followers dispute) Oh and i warn you guys. The following chapters won’t be updated as fast as the others. Why?
> 
> 1.Because they need to be updated the same day  
> 2.I want to rest.  
> 3.I want to draw.  
> 4.I may be getting sick, so now you know. 
> 
> Also, thank you a lot for your comments! i read eveyone single one of them, and i do take into consideration what you guys tell me! I love to know what you are thinking (and to read what are ur reasons to believe why a ship is better than the other) it's cool to know your perspective!


	4. Shklance ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.

_“Is... is true what you’re saying?” Lance asked, looking between Keith and Shiro with uncertainty. He looked nervous and about to cry. “Please tell me you’re not lying. Tell me you guys are serious right now because i wouldn’t be able to take it if you’re not.”_

"Lance, we’re serious about this. Why would we lie to you?” Asked Keith after a few seconds. Everyone but Lotor (who already knew) was looking at the omega with surprised, not really understanding why Lance was at the verge of tears.

“It just... I never thought you liked me like that... Or care.”

“Of course we care Lance, you don’t need to doubt it.” 

“Are you sure about that, _alpha_? Because your actions says something different.”

“You stay out of this, Lotor!” Growled Shiro, making everyone jump but the Galra prince, who stood in his place with a strong stance. “This does not concern you.”

“It became my problem when you started mistreating your omega!”

“What the fuck are you even talking about?!”

The alphas started screaming at each other and Lance only could watch them with wide eyes. They only reason they weren’t fighting was because the others were holding them back. Shiro and Keith were clearly angry at Lotor’s words. In the alpha’s eyes, Lotor was only trying to steal what they thought theirs and saying lies. Menawhile the prince was only trying to protect his friend from the alphas that hurt him so much. 

Lance head and heart were a mess to be honest. Did Shiro and Keith truly cared for him? Did they want him? Were they even aware of what they made him go through? Was Lance ok with this? 

No, no he wasn’t. 

“I can’t deal with this right now.”Murmured Lance. “I can’t deal with this.. I can’t!” Everything suddenly became to much for him to bear and without sparing a glance to the others he ran towards the exit.

“Lance!” Hunk called, but the omega didn’t asnwer.  

Once Lance was gone, discution arosed again. This time with the others demanding  answers. Lotor, still angry, told them it was all the alphas fault which was enough to provoke Shiro and Keith, resulting into another shouting match. Hunk, tired of this and desperate for answers, took his friends and obliged to leave the med bay. From what he heard, he could only assume what was going on, but couldn't never had predicted in which mess his friends were in. 

* * *

Lotor kept his answers short to Allura, never giving her to much information not wanting to break Lance’s trust. He knew everyone was going to find out eventually, but it felt wrong to say such delicate things to others without Lance's permission. 

When he arrived to the paladin’s room he knocked twice and called Lance's name softly. He waited only for a few seconds before the door opened for him. Lance did not greet him or made eye contact with him. They sat next to each other on the bed, not saying anything for several minutes. 

"... Are you alright?"

"You know i'm not." Said Lance in a weak voice. "I just... I don't know what to do."

"It's ok if you do not know. Take your time, i know this is difficult for you."

"I mean, what if... What if was just a misunderstanding? What if it was me the one who made this a problem? Lotor, what if we were wrong?" He asked, looking anxious.

Lotor quickly reassured Lance and let him know they weren't wrong and that even if it was a misunderstanding, they had no right to treat him the way they did. The talk was long, and Lotor helped Lance to see many things he knew were there but desired to ignore. It ended up in tears, which freaked out the prince at first.

 Lance was... Unsure. Even after he let Lotor know all about his new insecurities and doubts, he was hesitant. He loved Keith and Shiro, more than anything. But he put a distance for a reason. 

“I love them. I love them so much and i feel so happy to know they want me but... “

"Lance... " Lotor took his hand in his, and made sure the paladin was making eye contact with him now. " I care for you, a lot. And my love for you goes beyond than friendship."

"Lotor, i don’--"

"And because i love you and i care about you, i’ll tell you this.”Lotor tighten his grip  on Lance's hand.“I know you love them and you want so badly to accepted them back. But please, love yourself a little bit more. It is not my place to tell you what to do, but you were hurt. Your relationship with them is not healthy, at least not right now. So please, if you decided to go back to them, do not be afraid to tell them all the wrong they did to you. How awful they made you feel. If they love you, or care about you, they will listen... And will try to make it right. Ok?”  

Lance whipped the tears away his face and nod.”Ok...”

* * *

The alphas told everything to Hunk and Pidge. Explaining how everything began and how their arrangement worked. They even explained what happened in the rut, and why they decided to distance themselves from the omega in order to clear their thoughts. When they finished, Pidge and Hunk shared a look and then sighed.

“You know, i knew you guys were a pair of idiots but i never thought you could be this stupid.”

“Pidge!”

“What? It’s true. Isn’t it Hunk?”

“Well... i can’t really defend you on this one, guys. Pidge is right, you are idiots. And to be honest, i’m a little mad at you. You guys hurt Lance.”  

“What? Not you too. What’s all this about us hurting Lance? We would never hurt him!” Keith said sounding angry, but in truth he was worried and anxious. “Did we hurt Lance?” He asked Shiro, in a lower voice. 

“... I think we did. I mean, remember when Lance started brushing us off? Or just... Ignoring us everytime we tried to get close to him? We must have done something to set him off. To make him doubt how we feel towards him.”

“But we did nothing to hurt him! This whole time we had been doing the opposite of that, we’ve been trying our best to impress him or just be with him.”

“Keith. If a person tells you that hurt them, you don’t get to decided that you didn’t. ” Tha alpha’s gaze fell to the floor and sighed. “We must have done something... “

“I know... It’s just... it makes me feel angry. You saw Lance’s reaction. He couldn’t believe that we were trying to court him this whole time even when we were obvious. Whatever... Thing we did... Was really bad.”

Shiro took Keith hand. Both of them looked sad and confused. Things were more complicated than expected. One moment they were fighting Lotor for the omega they thought theirs, and the other they were discussing if they were, in reality, the bad ones. It was... preoccupying. 

“Ok, you are still idiots but you are at least trying to figure out what you did wrong. That’s a good progress.”

“Oh my God, _Pidge!_ ”

* * *

When Lance heard someone knocking his door, he thought it was Hunk or Lotor again. To his surprised, it was the two alphas he couldn’t get out of mind. Lance felt the impulse to close the door, but he knew he had to deal with these sooner or later. He just wished it was later, to be honest, he was afraid of whatever might happen.

“...What do you want?” Lance forced himself to ask. The strained in his voice not going unnoticed.

“We wanted to talk to you for bit... If you want, of course.” Shiro said.

The omega nodded, and let them in. He didn’t sit on the bed as he did with Lotor, he just stood as far as he could from them with his arms crossed. Lance was nervous, he knew what kind of questions were awaiting him. Still, that did not mean he felt less nervous.

Shiro and Keith stood akwardly near the door before Keith finally broke the uncomfortable silence. He was directed, as usual, and asked him to tell them how they made him feel with the whole ‘arrangement-relationship-whatever’ and Shiro asked him if they hurt him somehow. Their concern looked so real, that for a moment Lance felt that he could allow himself be vulnerable around them and tell them everything. And he did, once he started talking, he couldn't stop. 

His voice wavered at times, and the tears start flowing as he talked. It was a heartbreaking view for the alphas. Seeing Lance so hurt, so devastated. It made them open their eyes, to see all the things they did. Every little action, even when they thought they were protecting him, did him only wrong. It was terrible to think they never noticed, not even once. 

To think... they became so self absorbed they couldn't see the damage they were making. They were selfish, oh so selfish, that they ended up hurting someone really precious to them.

“Lance... Oh my God Lance, i’m so sorry.” Said Shiro in a weak voice. He had failed as an alpha, as a friend, and a lover. “We never meant to push you away! I was just... We weren’t sure. About how we felt about you. And i thought it wasn’t fair to you to... You know, act as a couple.”

“But you kept fucking me...” Lance said bitterly. “Do you have any idea how you made me feel? And you never scent me. It was... Awful when i talked about it with Lotor.” 

“I feel so terrible you had to go through that. I’m so sorry, Lance. It was stupid to keep having sex with you and then treat like a total stranger.”

“In my defense i always felt like kissing you and scenting you. But Shiro never let me.” Keith said and Shiro elbowed him.

“Oh, really?” Asked Lance, rasing an eyebrown. “Then why you didn’t?”

“Because we thought we could step a boundary or some shit like that. I don’t know, it sounded logical at the time. We thought you may not feel comfortable with it.”

“Dude, i literally allow you to put your dicks... You know what? Nevermind. Why you guys didn’t spend my heat with me when i helped you with your ruts?” 

“You saw how bad the rut was. We got really aggressive. We feared something worse could happen with the heat.” 

“Like, accidentally marking you without consent or us ripping our throats off.” Keith added.

“And we weren't sure how we felt towards you yet.”

“But now we do.”

Lance sighed shook his head. “You are both unbelievable.” He truly couldn’t believe how it was possible for them to be such an idiots. “But you don’t love me. You love each other, but you both want me enough to say you like me. But that sounds like you just want to secure me to keep stabalizing your relationship.”

“Oh God, Lance no!” Shiro said, looking horrofied. “We want you, for you. Not because you are an omega that helps us keeping our alphaness at bay.”

“Lance, we want you for you... Fuck, the reason we didn’t act sooner was because i was scared. Shiro liked you, and we both knew you like him, but we weren’t sure if you like me too.”

“So it is my fault?”

“What?! No! Lance, I was scared of you rejecting me! And i was scared of loosing Shiro! ” 

“And now?” Lance asked, looking unimpressed. 

“Now i’m fucking scared because i let my insecurities get the best of me. I only thought about myself, about my feelings, about if Shiro would still love, and never took you into consideretion.”

“It was... A terrible mistake that we both made, Lance.” Shiro said this time. “And we are deeply sorry. Because we like you, we really like you. Not just as an omega to warm our beds, we like you for being you... And we might not love you right now, but we would like to start something with you. If you ever forgive us for neglecting you.” 

Lance sighed and shook his head. “Could you give me some time to think?” 

“Of course Lance, take all the time you need.”

* * *

Three weeks passed, and tension and anxiousness only grew.Lance wasn't friendly with the alphas, but he wasn't rude either. They kept going into battle and attending to missions, but they didn't form Voltron, not even when it was necessary. Lance knew he had to talk with the alphas, it wasn't only about them anymore. They not being able to form Voltron only because he refused to talked to them put everyone in danger.

Hunk told him several times he had nothing to fear and Lance knew he was telling the true. Every time he got close to the alphas, ready to talk to them, he could see the hope in his eyes. The fondness. But something always stopped him. Maybe the fear of being hurt again, he wasn’t sure.

But they were still fighting a war. And they needed Voltron, talking to your teammates in order to function as a team was necessary.

“You can do this Mcclain, they are waiting for you. You have nothing to fear, they want this. They want you. They care about you. You’ll be _perfecto_. Nothing will go wrong.” He mutered to himself before walking to the training room. Nobody but them was there, which was perfect. As much as he loved Hunk and Pidge, he needed privacy. 

Keith was the first who noticed him. He stopped the training sequence in that instant, confusing Shiro, whom later understood why. They quickly approached the omega and Lance felt a little nervous when they stopped in front of him. His gaze fell, and the alphas stared at him expectantly.

“I came to talk... About, you know... _Us_. “ Lance softly begun. “I don’t... I don’t want to be with you guys--” He heard a little gasp. “At least not the way we used to be!... I mean, i want to be with you. I love  _both_ of you. But... The thing we had was bad... So... If we are... You know, start something, things needs to change, ok? We can’t do the things we used to... You can’t just... Plain ignore me and fuck me. I want this to be real, ok? I truly want it.” 

“And things will change, i promise. “ Said Shiro, taking his hand. “We will do things right this time. We will court you properly, and take things slow. No rush.”

“Lance... “ Keith took his hand too, and kissed it. “I... Thank you. We won’t waste this opportunity. We will try to be the best kind alphas for you.”

Shiro and Keith were smiling, beaming with happiness. For moment they thought Lance was going to reject them, but he didn’t. He accepted them, and that was all that they wanted. If they hadn’t just promised going slow, Keith would have already kissed Lance. 

They might could not say they loved Lance yet, but they loved him enough to learn from their mistakes and try everything to make things work with him. They truly wanted to fell more in love with Lance, to be able to say "i love you" one day with the same easiness he had. 

The omega smiled with teary eyes. They still had a long path to go, but this was the start and promise of something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! Askjfhsdkjfh no tienen idea de lo feliz que estoy al por fin terminarlo ;;
> 
> OK, SO... I'm editing this note. I'll keep it short. Yes, i know Shklance needs a lot of talking. The extra escenes i talk about (that i took off this chapter because this was becoming long) are about them, growing as a couple. and some other things that i won't reveal, so if you aren't happy with this ending. You know what? That's ok, there will be another chapter dedicated to shklance because truly, this chapter was hard to write. and i need another one to keep talking about their relationship. and if you don't like it even after that? Hey, there's the lotor ending. Don't give me a hard time. 
> 
> In other news... The Lotor part it’s coming next ! ! ! ---prepare for fluff-- oh, and i won’t lie. This chater might take the same amount of time to write like this one, why? Work is heavy. Life in general is heavy, ha. I realised i was going to take a lot of days, more than i planned, so i decided to upload this chapter alone because i didn't want to have you guys waiting so much~ 
> 
> Also, if you liked, tag #LetLanceBuildANest2k17 :v (because i’m silly and that tag makes me laugh) leave me a comment and kudos!
> 
> (This is my tumblr if you are interested : patt-barton.tumblr.com )


	5. Lancelot ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

_-“Are you guys serious right now?” Said Lance, drawing everyone’s attention to him and shocking the alphas by the hostility on his voice. “Oh my God, you guys are serious! No, this is bullshit. You can’t pretend i don’t exist, think only about each other and then claim me as yours. Do you know how fucked up is that?!”_

 

“What are you talking about? We’ve been trying to court you all this time!” Said Keith angrily.  Everyone but Lotor (who already knew) was looking at them with surprise. 

“Oh, wow! Should i thank you? Should i be grateful to you for taking your precious time to court me? Silly me!” 

“What the fuck is up with you?!”

“ _What the fuck is up with me?!_ Oh, i don’t know! Maybe i’m tired of being treated like shit by you two!”

“What?! We’ve been treating you good!!” 

“Really? You could’ve fooled me!” 

“Are you in--!”

“Keith! ” Shiro put a hand on Keith’s shoulder to keep him from loosing his temper even more. “Lance, stop this. “Shiro said with a strong voice. But the omega instead of showing submission, he only glared at him. The alpha frowned at this, and let out a warning growl. Still, Lance didn’t move. He only bared his teeth and growled in return, shocking everyone present. 

Before Shiro could do something, Lotor put himself in front of Lance, trying to protect him of whatever reaction the alpha could have. 

“Move, Lotor.” Shiro’s voice was a clear command, but Lotor was not part of his pack. Lotor was a prince, a leader, and he was not going to obey him. 

“It’s you, isn’t it? You are the one who’s been feeding Lance this ideas!” Lotor did not answered Keith’s implications. He only glared at the pair of angry alphas. 

“What? Do you believe i’m so gullible that someone can change my mind so easily? Do you think i’m that weak?” Lance said, stepping forward but still hiding part of his body behind Lotor. Keith was taken aback not only by Lance’s words, but by the way the omega moved around the prince and clinged to his arm. 

“Keith didn’t mean that, Lance.”

“Well, it just doesn’t seem fair to me that you guys decide to claim as yours when you’ve been ignoring all these time!”

“But we’ve been--!”

“Courting me! I know! But before that?!” Lance was only met with more confused glances. “You know what? I can’t deal with this right now. I’m leaving.”

“Lance, please!” 

“Just leave me alone!” 

They all watched Lance leave the room. Nobody went after him, they just stared at each other with surprised and confusion. Hunk opened his mouth to finlly ask what was going on, but Keith started screaming, blaming Lotor for everything. Shiro did nothing this time to stop Keith, he actually joined him making the situation worse. Hunk felt afraid at seeing the two alphas so mad, but Lotor didn’t move. He didn’t even flinch. The prince was only staring at them with fury on his eyes, body tense. He was doing his best to remain calm and not attack the paladins, but they were making it very difficult.

Keith eventually lost his patience. The lack of response from Lotor managed to angering him more. Without thinking, he raised a fist with the intention to hurt. But right before it collided with Lotor’s face, the prince grab his wrist and in a quick movement he throw the paladin to the ground. Shiro tried to attack Lotor too, but was quickly defeated by the prince.

Lotor was not a simply alpha, he was the son of an Emperor. A prince, a born leader. An alpha prime. He was not going to stand that kind of behaviour from them. 

“If Lance thinks you hurt him, it’s because you did. Do not blame me for your mistakes.” And with that, Lotor left the med bay too. 

* * *

 

Shriro and Keith let Lance to be alone for a few hours. In the meantime, they explained everything to Hunk and Pidge. The yellow paladin was really angry, and the green one only called them stupid for not seeing what they've done to the omega.

Before going to Lance, the alphas talked a lot. Seeing their options and planing on what to say. Of course, the moment they knocked the door and Lance let them in, their minds went blank. After a few minutes of awkward silence, they started speaking with the omega, whom looked uncomfortable to be there and refused to even look at them, which really hurt. 

“I know you were trying to court me! But just because you’ve been treating nicely the last few days doesn’t mean you didn’t hurt in the past. It doesn’t erase all the things that happened before.” Lance finally starts telling them everything from how they made him feel by ignoring him to how awful it was when they left him alone in his heat. It was terrible for the alphas to realised how bad they treated Lance. How can they dare to claim him in front of everyone when they haven't been good to him? It was ilogical.

"I'm very sorry Lance, we thought we were doing something good by putting a distance between us and you to clear our heads but we only fucked things up." Said Shiro, who really looked distressed by the whole situation. He was feeling as if not only as a failure as mate and leader. Keith also apologized to the omega. He didn't use many words, but he truly looked sincere.

“I get what you did, and why you did it even though they were bad choices. But i’m still hurt... And i’m sorry guys but i... don’t want to be with you anymore. Not after this, i’m sorry.”

The alphas looked crushed, but they only nood. “I understand, i’m sorry. I just... Hope you can forgive us someday?” Shiro asked with hesitation. Keith didn’t say anything, he just took his lover hand and refuse too look up. He was heartbroken, but he couldn’t expect anything more from Lance. It was what they deserved after being so blind. 

Lance gave them a small smile. “Just give me time.” 

* * *

 

When the paladins left Lance’s room, Lotor waited only a few more minutes before going in. He was really worried for Lance, but he was unsure if he was welcome or not. Seeing the alphas leaving the omega’s room was the thing that gave him motivation to knocked the door. 

Lance opened with a frown on his face that quickly vanished when he saw who was in front of him.

“Lotor!” 

“Lance, do you mind if i come in?”

“Yes, no, i mean, come inside...”

“It is ok? I can... Come back other time.”

“Yeah, i think... i just need somebody to talk with right now.” The prince steps inside and sits on the bed. Lance sits really close to him. Lotor quickly put his arms around the paladin, and Lance melts into his arms almost immediately.

“How are you feeling?” Lotor whispered. “I saw the red and black paladin leaving your room.”

“... They came to apologize.” Lance said in a tired voice. Lotor raised an eyebrow.

“They did? Well, that’s good news, isn’t it? It means that they recognized the wrong they did.” 

“They also told they wanted me to be part of their relationship.”  Lotor became tense at this. 

“They did?” 

“Yeah...” Lance lets out a heavy sigh. “It was difficult, you know? Reject them. I know them, i know that if i would have said yes they would have tried their best to fix it. But... i’m just not comfortable with them anymore, you know? I still love them, i truly care for them. Oh god, Lotor... I was so tempted to say yes... But i think... I need to think in what’s the best for me.” 

It would be a lie if Lotor didn’t say he felt relief when he head those words coming out of Lance’s mouth. Not because he liked the blue paladin, it was because the boy was making the decision to step away from a relationship that wasn't good for him on his own. 

“I’m so happy for you, Lance. I’m proud for putting yourself first. This is good.” 

“You truly think so? What if... it was the wrong choice?” 

“You were hurt, and you don’t trust them like you used to before. Is it really wrong to want space and time to heal?” Lotor cupped Lance’s face with his hands. “I know you love them dearly, but i believe it is wise to stay away from them now. If you decided to be with them in the end, please, i beg you to talk to them and stop hiding your feelings from them. If the alphas love you as much as you love them, they will listen and try to change. But right now, i think this is the best for you.” 

A small smile appeared on Lance’s face. “Thank you, Lotor. I appreciate your words a lot...”

The prince didn't say anything more. He just wrapped his arms around him and tried to give him all the comfort he could for the next few hours.

* * *

 

Time quickly passed, and Lance was in a much better place now. He felt lighter, as if the weight on his shoulders had finally disappeared. His relationship with Shiro and Keith also came back to normal and they were even better friends than before. It took a lot of efforts from the alphas to fully fix their relationship with Lance, but it was worth it. Sometimes Lance prefers to keep distance from them, but other than that everything was fine in the ship now. 

Well, almost evertyhing.  

Right now the Galra prince was a fucking mess. 

He decided to stay in the castle of lions a bit longer. Lotor said it was because that way he could help Voltron in their fight agaisnt the empire better. Of course, everyone knew it was a lie. There was no way to deny it now, Lotor was completely and madly in love with the omega and keeping it secret from Lance was slowly killing him. A

“Just tell him how you feel, everything will be alright.”

“I do not know, do you truly believe it is a good idea? I did not confess before because i thought it would seem as if was taking advantage of his vulnerability. And what if he still wants to pursuit his relationship with your teammates?”

“Lotor, my dude, it’ll be fine. Lance is so much better now, he has completely got over the Sheit. Also, everyone can see he’s totally smitten with you.”Hunk said with a reassuring smile. “Believe me, he’s my best friend and i know him better than anyone.” Lotor still looked insecure. Hunk chuckled.  “I never thought i'd see your highness be so scared.”

“Hunk, this is Lance who are we talking about.”

“Exactly, it’s Lance. The guy adores you, so stop worrying.”

“But, Lance--!”

“Lance, what?” Said the blue paladin with a smile on his face while he walked towards them. Hunk simply got up and pat Lotor’s shoulders before saying good bye. “What was that? Were you guys shit-talking about me? Did you just steal my best friend?” 

“What? No, of course not Lance.” 

“Then? What were you guys talking about?” Lance looked truly curious as he sat beside him. Lotor swallowed hard. Thinking about what to say. He chose to be honest with Lance and tell him everything that was on his mind. 

“About my feelings.”

“Oh?” 

“Towards you.” 

“... O-oh.” Lance was blushing now. Lotor decided to take it as a good sign to continue. 

“When i first saw you, i thought you were beautiful. I still do, if you are wondering.” Lotor chuckled and the omega gave him a shy smile. “When i saw you were in a complicated relationship, i decided to step aside and only give you my support. To listen to you. We started spending time together... And before i noticed you became my friend, and i yours. I got the pleasure to know the real person behind ‘The Blue Paladin’ title. You are kind, caring and funny. It wasn’t love at first but... Now i’m completely in love with you.” 

“Oh my God, Lotor!” Lance was covering his face with both hands right now. The prince looked at him with worry.

“Did i say something wrong?”

“Wrong?! I just, i can’t believe-- Do you truly mean it?” He was now holding Lotor’s hands. His cheeks bright red and his eyes shining. 

“Of course i meant it, Lan--!”

Suddenly a pair of lips on his. It was quick, and the impact hurt him a little. It took him a moment to realised what was happening. Lance’s arms were around his neck and Lotor slowly put his hands on the paladin’s waist. 

When they broke apart Lance had a big smile on his face. It took Lotor’s breath away. 

“I think i need to thank Hunk.” The prince said making the human laugh. 

 

* * *

 

Lotor and Lance were lying together in the omega’s nest. The nest was big, soft, and warm. And quite beautiful too. Lotor had searched across the galaxy for the finest sheets and pillows for his omega. They all had different colors and patterns, taking a unique appereance.  

Lance head was resting on the alpha’s chest. The whole escene was peaceful. Just a month ago they had finally defeated Zarkon and took down Haggar and Lotor had asked Coran (and Hunk) for Lance’s hand in marriage. 

“The coronation will be in a few days. How do you feel about it?”

“I am good. What about you, love?”

“What about me?” Lotor raised and eyebrown. 

“Are you nervous?”

“Are you kidding? I’m shitting myself. I never thought i was going to become part of the galra royalty one day. Or any royalty.”

“Well, you are my mate.”

“So I’ll become queen?”

“No, my dear. You are my equal, you’ll be a king too.”

“Wait, what? A king? But i am an omega--”

“You are a paladin of Voltron, a warrior, saviour of the universe. You are my equal, and you will be treated with the same respect as i. You and i, will stand in equal grounds, my dear. We will rule together.”

Lance stared at him with big eyes, full of surprise. “Do you think it’s a good idea? I mean i know nothing about this kind of things.”

“I know you are capable of anything.”

Lance smiles. “Oh, shut up. You’re just saying that because you like me and think i’m pretty.”

“Well, i’m not lying. And you are really, really pretty. I wonder if our pups will look like you.” The paladin’s eyes lightened up at this. 

“Pups? You want pups? How many? Because i’m from a big family. I want like, a little army.” Lotor laughs and kisses his forehead. 

“I want lost of pups. All of them with beaufitul blue eyes and dark skin.” He said, giving him a sweet and long kiss this time. 

They broke apart and stared at each other with adoration in their eyes. 

“I love you.” Lance whispered.

“And I love you more.” 

.

.

.

**_The end._**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE THRID WHEEL AU IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED!!! Yes, i shall post the extra chapter someday (maybe a month of weeks, even days, it depends of my mood lol :'v ). sO, YES, Fluff, i hope you really liked it.which ending you liked the most???? let me know what you guys think<3 
> 
> i love you all and thnak you for your support! ♥


	6. Bonus: Shklance chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shklance chapter ready. 
> 
> Finally we'll talk about the nest. #LetLanceBuildANest2K17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought i forgot about this don’t you?

Shiro and Keith took things slow as they promised and even started courting Lance the right way, bringing him small gifts of things they collected from the planets they saved.  They were sweet and respectful with him,and  always tried to be attentive to never overpass any of Lance’s boundaries. 

Of course, things weren’t that easy. Lance was still hurt and some days, even when the alphas were trying their best, it just wasn’t enough for the omega. Shiro and Keith had bad days too. The anger and guilt just becoming too much for them to handle, making them snap at each other resulting in awful fights. Sometimes they avoid Lance, afraid of snapping at him too. But this only made the omega angry, because they were only doing exactly what they promised not to do. 

Three months passed before they could find a balance in their relationship. Too many tears were shed in the process, and they yelled to each other too many times to count. 

They experienced many things together. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Shiro and Keith brokedown a few times, thinking they weren’t good alphas and didn’t deserve anyone. Lance sometimes thought it was better to give everything up. 

But everything was worth it in the end. 

Lance trusted his alphas more, and this time he could finally say that he felt a part of them. Keith and Shiro were... Simply amazing with him. What they had now it was completely different than before. This was real, they truly cared. Even his friends could see the change. 

It wasn’t 2 + 1, it was 3.

But, even when they were in a much better place now and Lance could see the alphas loved him as much as he loved them, they still had a little something they needed to resolved.

* * *

The alphas were getting worried. They had been searching for Lance for the last 20 minutes with no success. At first they were only curious about the whereabouts of their mate, but as more time passed, the worry only grew in them.

He wasn’t hanging out with Pidge or Hunk or Blue, and he wasn’t cleaning with Coran or talking with the Pirncess. 

Now, they were totally ok with Lance doing whatever he wanted with in his free time and not giving them any explinations. But the castle wasn't exactly safe. They have had intruders before, and let's not forget when the castle was haunted once. 

So yes, Shiro and Keith were a bit worried. They needed to see if their mate was safe and sound. And there was a place they haven't checked yet.

His room. 

The alphas could hear music from Lance's room in the halls. Shiro felt relief, _‘We should've come here in the first place’_ , he thought.. Keith rapidly went and knock the door. But the omega never opened.

"He can't hear us, the music is too loud. Maybe we should leave?"

"But what if he fell? And he's hurt? Or what if he's sad and that's why he's here on his own?" Keith said with a frown. Shiro sighed, and put a hand on Keith's shoulder. He always thought the worst about every sitaution thanks to his anxiousness.

"He's ok, Keith. Maybe he wants space." But he knew the younger alpha, he needed to see their lover by himself. "Let's go and say hi, ok?"

Shiro put his hand on the wall and activate a little panel. He pushed some buttons and after a few seconds the door opened. Lance didn't hear them going in. He was to focus on his current task. 

Keith just raised an eyebrows in confusion. The smell in Lance's room was sweet and made his mouth water, but he couldn't understand what the omega was doing. Even when he felt a strange need to go and grab the omega to lay on his bed and cuddle, he couldn't get why he had so many things there. The place looked quite messy and Lance was doing the opposite of cleaning..

Shiro looked at Lance with tenderness when he realised what the omega was doing. He was trying his best to make his nest as big and comfortable as possible. It was pretty, to be honest. Plain, since the pillows and sheets of the castle were only white. But pretty in his own way. Or maybe it was Shiro’s alphaness talking.

Shiro also managed to see a few of his and Keith's shirts on Lance's bed. He smiled.

"Oh, so that's where my favorite shirt is."

Shiro's voice brought Lance back to reality. He turned around and looked at the alphas with wide eyes. Shiro's sweet smile made his heart jump with happiness, but when he saw Keith's expression... His eyes filled with tears and he went into full defensive mode.

"Get out. " His voice was cold, and it took them completely by surprise.

"Lance?"  

"I said get out! Get out of my room!" He threw one of his pillow at them. "I want him out!" Lance pointed at Keith and the alpha looked hurt and confused. Did he do something to upset his mate?

"Baby, what's wrong?"  Shiro asked putting himself in between his two lovers.

"He destroyed my nest!"  Lance was crying now. He looked so sad that Shiro felt his heart shrinking at the sight.

Keith felt _awful._ He had hurt his mate? But how? "But, but i never--?" He was stuttering. 

‘ _Not again, please i promised not to hurt and i did it again oh my god.’_

"You did! You destroy my nest! And i didn't even give you permission to see it last time! Now you both are here, and you will destroy it again!"

"Lance, baby, relax. Nobody will touch your nest. Do you want us to get out? We can talk about this on the halls." Lance only shook his head. He looked angry now. "Ok, ok, what if you both talk about this? I'm sure Keith didn't mean to do it? Maybe it's a mistake? " He prayed it was a misunderstanding. Becuase destroying an omega's nest, _their_ omega's nest, was something he wouldn't forgive so easily. “Keith?”

The alpha jumped and looked at Shiro with worry. “I, i don’t know? i don’t remember destroying a nest?”

“You destroyed mine! You came into my room, moved everything from its place, took your sheets and then left!” 

Keith's eyes opened with surprise. Oh no, he remembered now.

"Oh my God, that was your nest? Lance, oh God i'm so sorry--!"

"Are you saying my nest is ugly?! That's why you destroyed it?!" Keith shook his head trying to find the words. No, this was wrong. 

Shiro saw Keith confused for a moment, how could he not realised it was a nest? Unless-- 

"Lance wait! Keith truly didn't know it was a nest! Your nest!" Of course, how could he forget?

"How could he not know?!"

"Because i grew up in a house full of alphas! I never had any omega friends before you! My mom... She left when i was very young. And the only friends i had while growing up were alphas and betas."

"But you learnt about nests in school!" Lance said still looking angry.

"Lance, i was home school before attending to the Garrison... And in the Garrison we never had classes about AOB dynamics because we were supposed to know that already." Now it was turn for the ometa to started at him with surprise.

"... Oh. That... Actually...  makes so much sense." He said after a few seconds. 

"Yeah... I never meant to do that to your nest... I know it's not a good excuse... But i never saw a nest before yours? I just thought your bed smelled pretty and that i wanted to cuddle there, but i thought i was tired. Not instincs talking, you know?"

Lance sighed and tried to clear the tears from his face. "So, you're not an asshole. Just an idiot... That's good to know."

"Hey!" Keith's face was red and Shiro was smiling.

"No, but really. This explains a lot. You are an awkward alpha. That’s why you were so weird when we met. You whole existence makes so much sense now!" Shiro was fully laughing now and Keith punched him completely embarrased. Lance joined the laughter and Keith just groaned, looking at his boyfriends having fun with the whole situation.

"Well, are you done laughing at me?" He asked them with a frown. "I want to make it up to you Lance... I feel shitty for making you feel like that. Even when i know very little about nests, i know they are a really big deal to omegas. So... Tell what can i do to try to fix this."  Keith looked serious with this and Lance looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"You don't need to do--"

"Of course i need to do something. You were really upset about it. So it's important to you. Let me fix my mistake." The omega jumped a little surprised by how committed Keith seemed. He shared a looked with Shiro, who only gave him a soft smile and shrug.

"Just... Let us help with your nest? We can try to bring you things if you need." Offered the older alpha.

"Oh... That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Ok, then it's settled! We can get you more blankets if you like?"

"Actually, i want pillows. So many pillows! I mean, there's three of us, right? “He said with a blush on his cheeks. Maybe his alphas weren’t allowed to go into his nest before, but now that everything was cleared out he couldn’t wait to have them near to him. The alphas eyes shined and nodded with enthusiasm. "Ok! Go to Allura's room and steal some of her pillows. She has the comfiest ones in the whole castle."

* * *

Lance’s nest was... Beautiful. 

Maybe it wasn't colorful, or had the finest sheets in the whole galaxy. But it was comfy, and the best of all? He had his two beautiful alphas sleeping by his side.

They had... a bad beggining, and what they lived together was not a love story. It was sad and cruel, and things got really ugly before they could even phanthom having a future together. But Lance gave them a chance, and Shiro and Keith did their best every single day to prove him how much they cared for him.

"I love you... " Shiro whispered.

"I love you." Keith said after him, giving Lance a little kiss on the lips.

No, the path Lance choose was not an easy one. But they all made their best efforts to make their relationship work. To build something beautifuil, healthy and full of love. 

No, they weren't perfect. They were all human, after all. But they gave their everything and their love for each other was real.

"I love you too, guys."

And for Lance this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S OFICIALLY FINISHED! AKSJDHASKJHSAKDH 
> 
> Oh god, i’m so happy i did this chapter! Hope you like this guys! Also, do you know how hard it is to write when you dog decides to sleep on your lap with their head resting on your hand? Yeah, not an easy thing to do. Well, whatever. 
> 
> Please leave some comments! Feedback is my fuel! And i want say again how happy i am and grateful for the love this au recieved! ♥ i love you all!


End file.
